I'll Remember
I'll Remember is the first episode of the Season Six of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twelfth episode of the series. Summary TBA Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Malarkey as Enzo Guest Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke *Emily Chang as Ivy *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Robles *Marco James as Liam *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *TBA as Amy Trivia *The title of the Season 6 premiere was confirmed by Julie Plec. TV Line *There will be a 4 month time jump since the events of Season Five's finale,'' Home. Which places the start of Season Six in late October 2012 or early November 2012 in the series timeline. *Elena's struggles will be one of the key topics of the episode.TV Guide, as well as Elena's grief, Stefan's big choices, DamonDamon and Bonnie's fate also being key topics.TV Line *Elena will be returning back to Whitmore and will study medicine. IBTimes *Enzo becomes a series regular from this episode. *Alaric returns as a series regular in this episode for the first time since ''The Departed, after being resurrected in Home.According to CW the show Matt Davis was on ( Cult (TV Show)) has been axed by the TV channel. *Alaric will be compelling himself a teaching job at a university, presumably Whitmore.YouTube *Nina Dobrev in vague answers to a Hypable interview at Comic Con 2014 said that this episode is about Elena's sanity; is she going crazy after losing Damon? Hypable *It seems that Stefan has given up on searching for Damon and Bonnie and has distanced himself from the others, living his life elsewhere. *After a big time jump, the premiere opens with Bonnie and Damon still gone. While their whereabouts will be revealed quickly, the question of what happened while they were there will be a season-long arc. Elena will be grieving over the loss of Damon by making some surprising choices and bonding with Stefan and Alaric, who does some bonding of his own with a woman he meets. *Get ready for a handful of new faces, including a militia leader (Colin Ferguson) and a tough doctor at the university hospital (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe). Matt will be thriving as he gets involved in the new magic-less community, while Tyler, now back to a human with the werewolf gene, will return to his testosterone-filled, hard-headed personality. Will he reconnect with Caroline, whom executive producer Julie Plec says will take the loss of Bonnie and Damon "in a weird way the hardest"?TV Guide *According to many sources, there will be flashbacks to Damon and ElenaDamon and Elena's summer of their lives. *Season 6 of The Vampire Diaries sees Elena as an intern at the Whitmore Medical Center. We are introduced to Doctor Jo Robles (played by Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) who is a potential love interest for Alaric. We also run into Sarah, a new arrival to Mystic Falls who is searching for a relative. She ropes Jeremy into helping her, however, she's hiding something - the question is, what is she hiding? SpoilerTV *Tom: Will we learn more about Enzo on the next season of The Vampire Diaries, how old he is and who turned him (..)? While we don't have any scoop on Enzo's past, we can give you some juicy details on what's to come. When we catch up with our characters in the season 6 premiere we find Enzo has made a new human acquaintance, though her status as human may be short-lived. Body Count Locations Continuity *This is the third season premiere episode in which Elena starts out single. **The first was the Pilot episode of Season 1 (also the series first episode). **The second was Season 3's The Birthday. **This episode of Season 6 is the third. *Damon and Bonnie were last seen in Home when the Other Side collapsed. Behind the Scenes *The title of this episode is most likely a reference to the main characters' memories of Damon and Bonnie after their deaths in Home. Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Bite Back Trailer|Promo Pictures Tvd script 6x01.jpg|tvd 6x01 script Tvd 6x01.jpg Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg|tvd 6x01 S6_bts.jpg|Candice Accola behind the scenes Bts_paul.jpg|Paul Wesley behind the scenes Bts_tvd_s6.jpg|behind the scenes 6x01 s06-15.jpg Alaric.s6.jpg|Alaric behind the scenes Carolline s6.jpg Carolline s6 2.jpg 10547141 501682746643862 1125636575 n.jpg Cemetery.jpg 612428_640x640wc.jpg LargeIandd.jpeg 10537261_674084912671728_1214474518_n.jpg 10472058_1448547442080560_1922400730_n.jpg BtYBQQ5IAAAylP6.jpg BtWF-1dCMAAJEAy.jpg 1921946_1516687791878717_1930496697_n.jpg nina season 6.jpg|Nina Dobrev photoshoot for the season 6 6x01.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes